owned
by jarjar98
Summary: ste struggles to cope with brendans controlling and possesive attitude. (rubbish summary)
1. Chapter 1

ste thought he had everything he had ever wanted since him and Brendan got back together. however Brendan had become more possessive and controlling than ever. ste couldn't go out without Brendans permission if someone text him Brendan would take the phone and read the message and if he didn't like what he was reading or who the message was from ste would pay the painful price.

since amy had taken leah and lucas brendan had completely isolated ste from everyone ste felt alone and trapped like he had no other choice but to be brendans property. it wasnt all bad brendan was still affectioate and caring towards ste so long as he followed his orders, however ste felt owned as after the deli became bankrupt brendan intimidated ste into working at chez chez again. so ste worked for brendan lived in his home and acted as his puppet... just how brendan liked it!

**(first chapter was and introduction from the second chapter i will start writing from peoples point of view)**


	2. Chapter 2

**stes point of view**

_seven...eight...nine... _good all the crates that are supposed to be here are ill just bring them in...

"Steven"

I turned around to see Brendan at the top of the stairs looking a mix between irritated and angry

"yeh"

I waited anxiously for his reply.

"who were you just talking to?"

"james, he was delivering the stock for the cellar"

"And how exactly does signing a bit of paper need 5 minutes of 'chatting'?"

oh my god is he for real? I cant even talk about work without being interrogated! how did my life come to this?

"we were just talking about the ninety's night next month he was thinking of coming. why?"

dam! why did i have to question him?

_Brendan walked slowly down the steps like he was a predator about to catch his prey_

"do I need a reason to want to know who MY boyfriends talking to?"

_ste gulped before answering_

"no course not. sorry"

_Brendan was now standing practically chest to chest with ste _

"ill let it pass. but in the future don't stand idly chatting to people I don't like or there will be uh... _consequences_ got it seven?"

oh no! Brendan _consequences _are not something i want to experience again.

"yeh loud and clear it wont happen again"

i turned around and was about so start moving the crates when Brendan grabbed my elbow and turned me around

"good"

_Brendan crushed his lips against stes and started passionately kissing him after a moment's hesitation ste respond just as thoroughly after a moment of exploring each others mouths Brendan pulled away. and said..._

"I thought we could go to the dog later and have dinner with chez. that okay?"

as if I actually had a choice in the matter I replied

"sure. is Joel not coming?"

_Brendan smiled than gave ste a brief kiss on the lips before turning on his heel and heading back up the stairs and calling out..._

"Scottish foxy can get his own dinner i only voluntarily spend time outta the house and club with people i _want_ to be with."

I couldn't help but giggle at that as i ant stand Joel. I then got back to work whilst wondering why despite Brendan doing his upmost to control and own me a single kiss can make me try to justify what he does.

I came to the same conclusion as always because no matter what happens im madly in love with Brendan Brady.


	3. Chapter 3

**(no ones point of view)**

after arriving at the dog brendan, cheryl and ste were waiting to order as nancy approached there table

_"hey guys what can i get yous?"_

cheryl ordered her dinner first

_"oh hiya nancy love ill have the chicked salad and a coke please"_

ste had fineshed scanning the menu and was about to order his food when brendan said

_"me and steven will have quarter pounders with chips and stout for me and coke for steven... please"_

cheryl looked between brendan and ste whos eyes were downcast on the table before giggleing nervously and sayin

_"bren, i think stes capable of picking his own tea, arent you love?"_

ste subconciously gulped whilst looking at brendans expectant gaze before replying

_"its fine cheryl thats what i wanted anyway."_

nancy then walked back to the bar after telling them the dinner and drinks wouldnt be long. cheryl picked up her handbag and said she was going to the toilet and would be back soon.

_"you dont mind me telling nancy what you were having do you steven?"_

ste shook his head immediately replying

_"no, no its fine you know what i like anyway."_

brendan smirked whilst raising his eyebrows suggestively and drawling

_"oh we both already know that steven"_

ste tried to hide a smile whilst muttering

_"one track mind brendan, one track mind"_

cheryl returned a couple of minutes later beaming with her signiture 'im a genius smile'. she sat down and excitedly told brendan and ste about her 'amazing' idea for saturday night. brendan shook his head looking extremely irritated before replying...

_"no chance chez you can forget it theres no way me and steven are spending our saturday in a house full of drunk idiouts i cant stand. ok, good."_

cheryl looked annoyed whilst ste had his eyes downcast on the table as he didnt want to gang up on cheryl or dissapoint brendan as dissapointing brendan rarely resulted in anything other than pain and punishment of some sort. cheryl sharply replied

_"brendan brady you do not tell me what i can and cant do in my own home understood?!"_

_"do you know what have your stupid party but dont blame me when all your beloved furnitures destroyed"_

just as cheryl was about to reply jack arrived with there food and drinks cheryl and ste thanked him while brendan grunted which only increased the annoyance in her tone as she said...

_"ste love, how on earth do you put up with such a MISSERABLE and RUDE boyfriend huh? i couldnt do it myself i really couldnt..."_

ste looked nervously between cheryl who was looking amused and brendan who was looking angry and hurt, not a good combination!

_"um... love i guess"_

cheryl and brendan looked at ste in a adoring manner but for different reasons. cheryl because she loved the fact ste makes her brother so happy and brendan because it warmed his heart to think despite everything he put his steven through due to his jealousy and need to be in control he still loved him. brendon stroked stes face affectionately and said

_"the feelings very much mutual steven believe-"_

_"hey ste"_

at that point doug carter also known as stes ex and one of the many people brendan couldnt stand the sight of approached their table with a huge grin on his face which brendan would more than likely take great pleasure in wipein it off. ste worriedly risked a glance at brendan before weakly muttering

_"hi doug... u ok?"_

_"fine thanks how are-"_

_"hes fine douglas why wouldnt he be when im takeing care of him huh?"_

to say doug was infuriated by this was an understatement brendan rubbed in the fact that ste belonged to him ever since ste left doug for brendan thinking hed changed so to doug this was like pouring salt in a open wound.

_"do you know what brendan why dont you just shut up already? i was talking to ste not you!"_

that was enough to push brendan over the edge as he rose from his seat and pushed doug onto the table by his throat as he menacingly glared down at doug he spoke through gritted teeth saying...

_"two things dougie boy one: if you ever tell be to shut up again ill shut you up permnamently and two: if i want to speak for MY boyfriend i will. now run along douglas before i do something i wont regret!"_

brendan pulled doug up and pushed him towards the door then sat down to recieve a furious glare from cheryl and ste although stes was mixed with fear aswell. brendan spoke whilst his stare never left stevens face.

_"chez dont look at me like that he had it coming he came here looking for trouble isnt that right steven?"_

_"no brendan he was only making conversation you didnt need to-"_

ste stopped talking when he saw the furious look brendan was directing at him.

_"steven were leaving. now."_

cheryl looked at them both uneasily as ste immediately got up and followed brendan out the pub after saying hed see her at home.

**(outside the dog)**

as soon as ste stepped out side brendan grabbed his wrist and hauled him round to the side of the club he then slammed ste against the wall which hit stes head with an almighty thud.

_"ouch!"_

brendan roughly put his hand over stes mouth

_"is that how it is steven you take the yanks side! anyone would think you still had feelings for him!"_

ste whimpered as he tryed to pry away brendans hand when brendan finaly let go ste started explaining his self straight away

_"i dont i swear and ill always be on your side no matter what! i guess i was being stupid! im so so sorry it wont happen again-"_

ste was silenced with a dominant kiss, when brendan came up for breath he moved backwards to allow ste space to move from the wall he then put his arm round stes shoulders and began to steer them out of the car park.

_"good. ill let it pass but PLEASE stop doing stuff like that you know i hate stuff like that."_

_"i know im sorry ill make it up to you"_

ste lent up and kissed brendan at the bottom of his neck just where he knew he liked it this made brendan visibly relax and smile

_"good boy. whos are you steven?"_

_"yours. always."_


End file.
